


Middle of the night

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting, Halloween Challenge, Poor attempt at scary, Smut, and humor, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: Written for Roxy-davenport's Halloween writing challenge. Prompt: "I like what I see so far"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it!

Out of all the things that could happen to you, forgetting to grab a bottle of water before going to bed was probably the worst one at the moment. Groaning into your royal blue pillow case, you took a few deep breaths before forcing your bare legs to the floor.

The chilling air of the bunker hit your barely covered body making goosebumps rise all over your exposed skin, but you didn't bother grabbing something to throw over your thin tank top and soft, cotton cheekies, hurrying down the dark, eerily silent halls of the place you came to consider home.

Once in the kitchen you grabbed a small water bottle, and chugged half of it before refilling it, ready to make your way back under your warm, cozy and awaiting covers. You stopped dead in your tracks, however, when the lights flickered, before they went out and the red emergency ones replaced them, casting a creepy aura on the walls.

"No, no, no, no... Damn it, come on, seriously?! Couldn't you wait for Dean and Sam to be back before breaking in?" You whisper-yelled the words to whoever, or whatever, had decided to pay you a visit at the ungodly hour, slowly making your way to one of the drawers beside you.

You grabbed the gun you kept hidden there, silently thanking Dean and his paranoid mind, before taking the silver dagger as well and tucking it in the waistband of your grey shorts, "Okay, (Y/n), you can do this, you've trained with Dean and Sammy for months, they taught you how to handle yourself!"

Drawing in another deep breath after your short and rather ineffective pep talk, you took slow and careful steps towards the entrance, keeping the gun cocked and ready just in case it wasn't, what you hoped to be, a false alarm. 

Your heartbeat picked up tenfold when you saw the heavy, metal door cracked open meaning that there was indeed someone with you. You cursed your luck, already knowing that if that thing managed to get inside the bunker, a.k.a. the safest place known to you and the Winchesters, then you were screwed.

After checking that the creature, which you still hoped it to be a human being, was not in the room, you quickly turned to start towards your bedroom, swivelling around when you heard a sound behind you and spotted a dark shadow walking to the library.

An image of Sam gushing about the immense knowledge contained in the Man of Letter's library flashed through your mind, and you cursed once more, harshly biting down on your trembling bottom lip and following your target's path.

You really just wanted to go back to your room, lock yourself inside and call Dean, telling him that someone was in the bunker; he was probably still at the bar chatting up some waitress as usual. Sam, instead, had taken some time off and you had no idea where he was at the moment; even though, you still knew he wouldn't go too far, just in case some emergency came up.

Just when you thought your heart couldn't beat any faster, you felt the air shift behind you and turned around so fast you almost lost your balance when your foot slipped, but managed to steady yourself gripping one of the nearby chairs.

That however didn't stop you from panicking since, apparently, nothing was behind you, "Ugh! Fuck me! If you have to be a ghost, please be a nice one." Gnawing on the inside of your cheek, you scanned the room; the task made even harder by the various shelves.

Your eyes focused on a book which seemed to have fallen from its place, and you gingerly made your way towards it, keeping your ears alert since your eyesight wasn't at its best, and your fast heartbeat and the andrenaline pumping through your veins were definitely not helping you.

You were torn between relief and frustration when you found no one hiding behind the shelf, ending up settling on panic when warm breath fanned across the back of your head. Before you had the time to turn around, the creature twisted the gun out of your grasp.

A pained groan left your lips and you watched helplessly as the gun was kicked away from your reach. A dark, sturdy figure was looming over you, concealed by the shadows which only made it look that much more menacing.

Thankfully before your mind could process what was happening, your body remembered the many hard trainings you'd had with the Winchesters, and you kneed the, what seemed to be at least, man in the groin, watching as he doubled over in pain.

You were convinced that it was a man, or well its meatsuit belonged to one. The faded jeans and heavy boots, added to the cologne that reached your nostrils made it pretty clear.  "Wow. Didn't think that would actually work!" A proud smirk spread across your lips, before Dean's voice telling you to always keep focused resonated in your ears, and you shook your head to clear your mind.

You clasped your hands together and used your elbows to hit the stranger on the back, and push him to the ground; both brothers always told you to try and avoid confrontation if your opponent was bigger than you, which in this case he definitely was, and win yourself some time.

Knowing that him getting up would buy you a few more seconds at best, you took off in the direction of your room, changing your mind half way there and hiding in Dean's instead when you heard heavy footsteps echoing down the hall, and hoping for the pitch black of the room to conceal your body.

Your chest was heaving with your ragged breathing, and your heart was pounding loudly in your ears, making you even more aware of the situation you were in, ' _I swear if I die tonight, I'm gonna haunt Sam and Dean's asses till the end of their days!_ '

Your thoughts soon drifted back to your predicament as you saw the little light coming from beneath the door disappear. You brought your hand up to cover your mouth and nose; you couldn't stop the wild beating happening in your chest, but you could at least try to conceal your breathing.

A gasp almost escaped your lips when the door squeaked open, making you press your body further into the wall as the dark figure walked straight towards the bed and checked underneath it; you'd watched enough horror movies to know not to hide under there, or in any closet.

Silently you slipped from behind the wooden door and out of the room, glad that your bare feet wouldn't make any noise on the cold, tiled floor. You reached your room where you'd thankfully left the door open, and spent no time going for your cell.

You'd contemplated closing the door, but you knew the noise would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention. Sam was the first one you called, knowing that it was less likely that you'd interrupt him during a compromising situation, and when he didn't answer, you dialed Dean's number.

However, before you could press the green call button, your fingers froze as did your whole body and your every nerve ending started buzzing signalling you that the man was standing right behind you.

A cold droplet of sweat trickled down your back and your heart was torn between jumping out of your chest or stopping functioning altogether, when the nape of your neck was met with warm puffs of air, which awakened goosebumps on your cold skin.

He didn't give you time to respond, as his large hand rose and manouvered the small device out of your grasp, and you heard a distinct crack when it came into contact with the floor. You didn't have time to dwell on that as you swiftly turned around to face your visitor.

Your eyes couldn't make out his features in the dark, and you let your muscle memory take over as you took the fighting stance Sam had spent three days teaching you. This was going to be your first real fight; Sam and Dean had yet to take you on a hunt with them, given how relatively new to the life you were.

You sucked in a deep breath, clearing your mind before focusing on your target. He hadn't moved since you'd turned to face him, and thinking about the possible reason behind that, had shivers running down your spine and your hands slightly shaking.

You balled your hands in fists, partially to hide their shaking and conceal the fear that was cursing through your veins just by his shear presence, "You know, I usually wait after the forth of fifth date before I let a guy into my room..." Your voice sounded, thankfully, way more confident than what you were feeling.

Your plan to distract him however, didn't seem to work because he didn't react in the slightest; he stayed standing there waiting for you to make the first move, and you did. You delivered a right hook to his jaw, and a sharp jolt of pain travelled through your arm, while your opponent seemed unfazed.

Mentally cursing, you clenched and unclenched your hand a few times, wiggling your fingers to shake off the pain, never once taking your eyes off of his silhouette. The silver knife flashed through your mind, and you grabbed it; high fiving yourself in the process.

A new found confidence flooded your whole being, so you attacked him once more and even though you didn't manage to get him with the knife, you were able to elbow him in the ribs, and send him stumbling a few steps back, ' _Holy cow, I'm awesome! I could actually, maybe, manage to survive this and brag to Sam and Dean!_ '

The thought hadn't even had the time to leave your brain, before he was charging towards you, ' _I take that back, I'm gonna die bloody tonight. What was that quote from Dean?_ _Something_ _about not rolling over and dying, maybe...okay brain focus. Now is not the time to go all Edlund on me_ '

You tried to dodge out of the way, but he managed to take your hand in an iron grip and before you could free yourself from his grasp, he knocked the knife out of your hand and sent it flying across the room, ' _Aaaand there goes my only chance..._ '

You connected your foot with the guy's knee, taking him by surprise and making his hold on you falter for just a second, which thankfully was enough time for you to turn around and knee him in the stomach. Before you could pat yourself on the back for your accomplishment though, he snaked his hand around your ankle and pulled.

Your bottom connected painfully with the floor and you groaned, rapidly composing yourself while using your free foot to kick at him and even in the dark of the room, you were able to hit him on the shoulder; hard enough to make him let go of you.

Scrambling to your shaky feet as he was still on the floor, you tried to make a run for the door, only to find your body being pushed against the wall of your room with his sturdy frame pinning you in place.

There was something about the way he was holding you, that felt strangely familiar, almost as if it wasn't the first time happening; even your nose detected the notes of a scent you'd smelt before, under the strong cologne that was wafting off of him, ' _What if he saw me somewhere and followed me here? The hell did Morgan and Reid say about stalkers? Should've paid attention, damn it!_ ' 

"Gotcha!" You stopped struggling against your attacker and slightly tilted your head back in shock, "D-Dean?" Your heart was still hammering and your breathing was still rugged; your muscles were tense as your ears were once more met with his deep, rich timber sending shivers along your back, "The one and only, princess!"

He released his hold on you, stepping back to allow you to turn around and face him, "What the hell was that?" Your voice was slightly breathless, but the disbelief was strongly lacing your words nonetheless, "That, was part of your training, (Y/n)! Wanted to see how you'd do if someone broke into the bunker and you were alone...you can go back to bed now"

Incredulous was the perfect word to describe your facial expression, but he couldn't see you in the dark, or at least that's what you guessed since you couldn't make out anything more than the outline of his body, "Bed? I'm gonna-You know what? Go turn the lights on, close the freaking front door and come back here!"

You folded your arms, hoping your voice had been commanding enough to let him understand just how angry you'd gotten, and apparently he did, because a few seconds later you heard his footsteps and then your door was opening, allowing in a little bit of lighting from the hallway, "Yes, ma'am!"

The smirk was evident in his voice and you didn't even have to look at him to know that he'd be staring at you with amusement clear in his emerald eyes. The red lights in the hallway turned off, which made you realize that you could finally turn your bedroom's lights on, but Dean beat you to it.

You were tapping your foot angrily on the floor, your hands on your hips as you stared Dean down, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of you, but as intimidating as you were trying to come off; his mind only seemed to register your lack of clothing, "Look, I know I scared you, (Y/n), but I had to test your fighting skills...and let me tell you, you did real good, sweetheart!"

Butterflies swirled in your stomach at his praising, even though you were not planning on showing it to him, to hear him say that you'd succeeded in handling your own against him, in the dark and under a ton of pressure, was doing wonders for your confidence.

"Fighting skills? Are you drunk, Dean? You almost gave me a heart attack! Thanks to you and the adrenaline rush, I won't be able to go back to sleep because my body is buzzing with energy. So now, you're gonna go to the gym with me and I'll show you my damn fighting skills, while you help me blow off some steam!"

Before you could make a move to the door, Dean stood in front of you; his eyes gleaming mischievously, "First of all, there's no need for you to show me anything else, because..." He trailed off, allowing his eyes to shamelessly wander over your body, which had heat pooling in your cheeks.

"...well, ** _I like what I see so far_** , and that's more than enough. As for the adrenaline, there are other ways to blow off some steam, want me to tell you about them, (Y/n)?" You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat, blinking a couple of times as your brain grasped what he'd just told you.

You were struggling to come up with an answer, but you didn't have to because Dean started talking again, "Plus, having that gorgeous, little body of yours pressed up against mine...damn, got me rock hard, babe!" Your eyebrow arched up as you pursed your lips in disapproval, "Good for you, cause I was too busy thinking about freeing myself to focus on how your body felt, Dean."

The words had barely had the time to leave your lips, before he had you pressed against the wall again; this time you were facing each other and his lips were just a breath away from touching yours. A surprised gasp left your mouth and he grinned as you both stared deeply into the other's eyes, "What about now, huh?"

The air suddenly thickened and your heart picked up its pace once more, this time for a completely different reason. His chest was pressed flush against your own, and your nipples immediately hardened at the contact with his hard pecs, while his hands raised to sit comfortably on your hips.

"Seduction won't stop me from being mad at you, dude!" His grin was replaced by a cute, dimpled smile at your words, "Oh trust me, I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart" He shifted and somehow managed to bring your bodies even closer by pulling your hips to his.

"Dean, are you h-" You were going to question him about being high this time, but he decided to finish the sentence his way and cut you off, "Yes! I'm so hard for you, babe, it almost hurts" Your eyes widened and you couldn't stop yourself from glancing down; your gaze locking on the prominent tent in his jeans.

"I don't think you realize how bad I've been wanting you ever since you saved my ass that time in Missouri. So yeah, go ahead an be mad at me, cause you look fucking hot when you're mad, (Y/n), but right now...right now all I can think about is taking you against this wall!" He cupped your centre through your cotton underwear, and your hips bucked towards him.

You lifted your gaze back to lock on his green eyes, reading the lust in them, "And I wanna bend you over my desk..." The heel of his hand applied the barest amount of pressure on your clit, coaxing a low, needy moan out of you, "...fuck you on the kitchen counter and hear you scream my name..."

You brought your arms over his shoulders and hooked them around his neck as you felt your knees starting to weaken at his words, "...I want you to have your way with me in Baby-fuck, you'd look so fucking good riding me, princess!" His free hand snaked around you and roughly squeezed your ass; both of you closing your eyes while imagining the scene.

"And we're definitely having shower sex..." He stopped his talking to press his lips to the corner of your open mouth, trailing them along your jaw to reach the shell of your ear, "...but for now, I think your bed will be more than enough to start with, what do you say?" You shuddered when he bit on your lobe; your fingers slightly tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

Your teeth sank in the plush flesh of your bottom lip when he slowly moved your panties to the side, and his middle finger ran along your slit; the feeling of your slick causing a deep groan to rumble in his chest, "I say you better hurry up before I change my mind and drag your ass to the gym!" He grinned at you hoisting you up, and in two quick strides, he was laying you down on your dishevelled covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I tried to make it a little scary but I kinda failed, sorry for that *grin*
> 
> DO NOT copy, translate, reproduce or transmit by any means electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording or by any information storage and retrieval system without the written permission of the author.  
> Plagiarism is punishable by law and an infringer can be fined from 50.000$ to 250.000$ and imprisonment for a year to ten years. (This goes for fanfictions as well, not just for books or original stories.)


End file.
